Tide Pull
Tide Pull is the sixth episode of Endurance 2. Overview The competition is getting more intense and tempers begin to flare as the six remaining teams tire of spending every waking moment with each other. Will the strain of the game result in bitter rivalries or deeper friendships? Summary Another morning of Endurance 2 begins, and the Red team is out of the game. JD meets the contestants by the huts with the note and the pyramid piece that Phil and Jacquelynn left behind. Green team reads the note, which is full of Red's anger towards Green for sending them to temple. Red gives its "Discipline" piece to the Blue team, which surprises nobody. But Mike and Keetin are taken aback by the Red Team's harsh words, and they wonder if Red's resentment will cause a rift between Green and the remaining teams. Before JD leaves, he reminds the kids that if they win the Endurance mission later that day, they will be able to handicap another team with the dreaded Samadhi. The moment JD departs, the alliance talk begins and unfortunately for Scooter and Christa, it seems that everyone is taking aim at them and their two pyramid pieces. The Endurance 2 contestants gather on the beach, and JD introduces the day's mission — Tide Pull. The game requires strength, but the winner of Tide Pull not only receives the "Strength" pyramid piece, but also the all-important Samadhi. In this game, one member of each team gets in a kayak with ropes attached to them while their partner waits on the beach ready for JD to yell "go." Then the contestants on the beach gang up on an opposing team by attempting to pull in their kayaks with the ropes. When the game begins, every team other than Orange gangs up on Blue; however it was Yellow who was eliminated first. The Blue team was subsequentially eliminated them from the game. Soon thereafter only Purple and Brown are left, and in a race to the end, Max of Brown team narrowly pulls in Purple's kayak to win the mission. Afterwards, Blue is upset about the target that has been placed on their back. Scooter realizes that he needs to regroup and make a deal with Brown to avoid receiving the Samadhi. Max and Scooter negotiate a deal — Brown won't give Blue the Samadhi if Blue agrees not to send Brown, Yellow or Green to the Temple of Fate should they win the Temple mission the next day. Scooter reluctantly agrees. Later in the day, all the contestants gather at the Cove to find out which team Brown has decided to give the Samadhi to. In the meantime, Calley cries, because some people were picking on her. She believes that they do so because they have low self-esteem (the camera focuses on Annie, foreshadowing their conflict in the next episode). And, in a stunning twist of events, Brown double-crosses Blue and gives them the Samadhi. An angered Scooter takes the Samadhi and smashes it against a rock to find that he and Christa will have a 10 second handicap in the next day's Temple mission. Game Play Standings Mission In Tide Pull, one member of each team gets in a kayak with ropes attached to them while their partner waits on the beach ready for JD to yell "go." Then the contestants on the beach gang up on an opposing team by attempting to pull in their kayaks with the ropes. Production Notes Quotes *'Mike '(from Red's letter): "And I hope Keetin gets bitten by a chicken." *'Max:' "As long as the Blue Team isn't the winner, then I'm a winner." *'Shep:' "Just when you've got it into the bag, it falls out." *'Scooter:' "I thought this was a game, but this is serious man." *'Michelle:' "I hope so the game changes!" **'J.D'. "How so?" **'Michelle:' "I'm going to win!" *'Scooter:' "I feel pretty confident about our ability to perform." *'Scooter:' "Since four teams came after you that tells you something. It tells me that the Blue Team is the superior team." *'Jenna:' "We're thankful we made it this far because we didn't have such luck last season." *'Annie' (to Shep): "I would like to give you our pieces, but..." *'Shep:' "What I know now is actually nothing." *'Max '(to Scooter):' '"And if sent Blue up to Temple I would backstab them harder than they have ever been backstabbed." *'Scooter:' "Ten seconds. What is that going to do?" *'Scooter: '"Somebody's going to have to go home, and I want to see to it, that I send them home." Trivia *Last episode that premiered in 2003. *First time a Brown team wins a mission Episode Links Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Season 2 episodes